


Ni dulce ni truco

by Jaswhit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Concurso Spookysns, Halloween, Intento de terror, M/M, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaswhit/pseuds/Jaswhit
Summary: Un simple Halloween entre jóvenes adolescentes pronto toma un giro terrorífico gracias a la sugerencia de "animar" la festividad. Muy ligero hint a SN.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	Ni dulce ni truco

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia nació gracias a un concurso de Halloween propuesto por la página de SasuNaruSasu.
> 
> Disclaimer: *TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE Masashi Kishimoto* Esta es una historia híbrida. Es la época actual (2020) como lo conocemos hoy en día. Pero, el mundo es del manga, todo lo mencionado (aldeas, países, ciudades, personajes, etc.) pertenece al mundo creado por Masashi Kishimoto, solo que mezclado con lo de este mundo. No son ninjas, es un AU en el que son personas comunes y corrientes, pero no quería que vivieran en, no sé, Michigan, Venecia o las Vegas o algo así.
> 
> NOTA: Esta historia está muuuuy inspirada en dos cosas. 1- La "leyenda" de la Casa de los tubos, originaria de donde vivo y tristemente, real. 2- El juego de Phasmophobia, que lo llevo jugando desde hace como 2-3 semanas y me ha dado miles de micro-infartos. Excelente juego, 10/10.
> 
> Kudos al que adivine quien es el chico en silla de ruedas. Ya lo he mencionado en otra historia e igual tenía leucemia xd

_28 de Octubre, 2020 11:16 AM_

Los leves murmullos, apenas disimulados ante la presencia del maestro, se convirtieron en ruidosas conversaciones una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él. El cambio en intensidad de las voces apenas llamó la atención de Naruto quien dormía muy plácidamente sobre su pupitre. No fue sino hasta que Ino azotó fuertemente su mano sobre la mesa del rubio que se sobresaltó asustado.

Naruto hizo un puchero mientras se frotaba los ojos y calmaba el palpitar de su corazón.

\- Inoooo. - la susodicha rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con desapruebo.

\- Deberías poner atención. Pronto tendremos un parcial de los 2 temas nuevos que hemos visto. - aconsejó Ino. - ¿Crees que Iruka te deje celebrar Halloween si te va mal en otro parcial de la clase de Kakashi? - Naruto se le quedó mirando, pensando. Era cierto. Kakashi era un chismoso con Iruka, siempre le contaba sobre lo mal que iban sus calificaciones y, por ende, terminaba castigado.

\- Bien, bien. - se giró en su lugar y tomó la libreta de Sasuke, quien se sentaba detrás suyo y estaba en una conversación seria con Neji. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera reclamarle el robo de su libreta, Naruto la abrió en la última página y empezó a revisar los apuntes. - Anotaré lo que me perdí y estudiaré con el bastardo, problema resuelto. - sonrió con todos los dientes mientras escribía sus garabatos a gran velocidad y copiaba los apuntes del día. Sasuke sólo dijo su nombre en voz baja con voz amenazante, la cual Naruto ignoró alegremente.

\- Eh Naruto, ya casi es Halloween. ¿Estarás listo para lo que nos espera? - vociferó emocionado Kiba, quien regresaba de comprarse una bebida en la cafetería. Naruto dejó lo que hacía y empezó a saltar emocionado en su asiento.

\- Oh sí, ¡iremos a la fiesta de Ino y pediremos dulces! ¿Ya tienes tu disfraz? Yo seré Spider Man. - dijo haciendo movimientos con sus manos como si lanzara telaraña de las muñecas, previa actividad completamente olvidada. Sai, quien escuchaba la conversación atentamente y en silencio soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Naruto, ese disfraz no da miedo. ¿Qué clase de disfraz para Halloween es ese? - la sonrisa que acompañó las palabras de Sai era bastante burlona y a la vez… inexpresiva.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué quiero vestirme de algo que asuste? ¡Lo mejor es usar un disfraz! No importa de qué. - recalcó Naruto cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo. Sai sólo inclinó un poco la cabeza a la derecha, sin dejar de sonreír. Como evaluándolo. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del rubio y lo disimuló moviéndose en su asiento y mirando a otro lado. - Como sea, no necesitamos esa clase de disfraces.

\- ¿Oh? Naruto, ¿estás consciente que la celebración de Halloween tiene orígenes celtas y se celebraba por la creencia de que los espíritus y demonios salían a hacer de las suyas el 31 de octubre y atentaban contra aquellos que no se ocultaran tras máscaras de monstruos? - Naruto parpadeó algo sorprendido, primero por todas las palabras juntas que había dicho Sai en un sólo respiro. Su monólogo parecía casi sacado de un guion. Y segundo, por lo que le decía.

\- No lo sabía… pero, aun así, no somos celtas y eso fue hace mucho, ¿no?

En ese momento Rock Lee junto con TenTen, quienes prestaban atención a la conversación, decidieron dar un granito con su opinión.

\- Es correcto Naruto, ¿pero acaso no te llena de juventud revivir aquellas viejas tradiciones que tienen un significado tan profundo y que se nos han pasado de generación en generación? - los ojos de Lee brillaron y Naruto casi juró que vio una lágrima rodar por su mejilla. TenTen suspiró ante el teatro de su amigo y lo ignoró, enfocándose en el rubio, que aún parecía tener las tuercas girándole en la cabeza.

\- Naruto, sólo ignórales. No celebramos el Halloween por las mismas razones que hace miles de años. - se encogió de hombros y Sai decidió intervenir nuevamente, maquinando ya un plan en su cabeza.

\- Sea eso cierto o no, ¿hay alguna razón por la que no te guste la temática terrorífica de la festividad, Naruto?

Sakura e Ino lo miraban sin parpadear y él se apresuró a aclararse. - ¡No es que no me guste o algo! Pero vamos, es el único día que uno puede usar cualquier disfraz sin ser juzgado. ¡Y hasta te dan dulces!

Ino asintió de acuerdo, seguramente pensando en el disfraz sexy que ya tenía listo para la fiesta de Halloween en su casa. Sakura sólo se encogió de hombros, realmente no muy interesada en el tema.

\- ¡Yo me disfrazaré de hombre lobo! - gritó Kiba entusiasmado. Antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer un comentario o broma sobre lo que dijo su amigo, Sai nuevamente se metió en la conversación.

\- ¿Qué tal si después de la fiesta hacemos una prueba de valor? Para no quitarle todo lo terrorífico a la celebración.- nuevamente mostró su sonrisa rara y Kiba lo miró, claramente interesado.

\- ¿Qué clase de prueba? - preguntó Kiba, rascándose pensativo la cabeza, pero estaba claro que ya se había picado.

\- Ir a la casa de los Kaguya, en la colina más lejana de Konoha, y subir al balcón del último piso.

Todos guardaron silencio y abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos. La casa de los Kaguya es una gran casa, casi una mansión que se empezó a construir hace unos 40 años pero que dejaron en obra gris por un terrible "accidente" que involucró a toda la familia.

\- Espera, ¿esa casa no es la que está maldita y llena de fantasmas? - preguntó Sakura alzando una ceja. Kiba asintió emocionado. Prácticamente le brillaban los ojos al escuchar sobre la prueba y dónde sería.

\- ¡Sí! Es esa casa que estaban construyendo para una de las familias más grandes de Kirigakure y que apenas se iban a mudar a Konoha. Mi hermana me dijo que la estaban diseñando de tal manera que el hijo más joven pudiera ir a cualquier piso en su silla de ruedas. Tenía leucemia muy avanzada. - contó Kiba en tono conspirativo. Rock Lee tenía tal expresión de asombro que hasta se veía cómico, pero la tragedia detrás de esa casa no permitió aligerar el ambiente.

\- Mi sensei Gai, me dijo que toda la familia fue masacrada por un clan enemigo de su antigua aldea, pero nunca pudieron comprobar nada. - Rock Lee ahora tenía un gesto solemne, hasta Sakura e Ino se veían afectadas. Kiba rompió el tenso silencio con una carcajada.

\- Bueno, a mí me parecen patrañas. Lo de que esté embrujada, digo. La masacre sí es una lástima. - se encogió de hombros e Ino le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

\- ¡Que irrespetuoso Kiba! - Naruto se rió del dolor de su amigo y decidió intervenir.

\- Oigan, de todos modos, da igual. ¿Quién va a querer ir ahí en lugar de una buena fiesta?

\- Un momento, ¡dijo después de la fiesta! Además, suena genial. - Interrumpió Kiba, aun sujetándose el brazo adolorido. La sonrisa casi se le borra a Naruto de la boca, pero decidió girarse a Sasuke y usar la última carta que tenía.

\- Oye bastardo, ¿estás de acuerdo que ir a la casa Kaguya en Halloween es una pérdida de tiempo? - Sasuke alzó la ceja y se encogió de hombros. Naruto gruñó por lo bajo y volteó a ver a sus amigos de nuevo. Kiba lo miraba alzando las cejas sugestivamente y con una gran sonrisa. Sakura e Ino se quedaron conversando de sus disfraces así que no iban a aportar nada ni apoyar las protestas del rubio.

\- Será divertido, realmente no hay nada que temer. Y podemos ir varios. No seas cobarde Naruto. - Sai ahora lo quería orillar a aceptar picándole donde más le duele. ¡Naruto Uzumaki no es ningún cobarde!, pensó Naruto frunciendo el ceño. Estaba por decirle unas cuantas cosas a Sai sobre lo que pensaba de él, cuando Sasuke se metió en la plática inesperadamente.

\- Naruto es un gatito asustadizo, eso no es nuevo. - se burló el pelinegro. Naruto le dirigió una mirada de odio.

\- NO LO SOY, MALDITA SEA. YA VERÁS SAI, ¡HARÉ TU TONTA PRUEBA Y TE TRAGARAS TUS COCHINAS PALABRAS! - vociferó encolerizado el ojiazul. Parpadeó furioso y continuó copiando los apuntes de Sasuke, ignorando la charla emocionada de Kiba y Rock Lee. Gaara, alejado de todos, igual se notaba interesado en lo propuesto por Sai.

Una vez Naruto acabó de copiar, cerró su libreta y la de Sasuke con fuerza. Se giró, azotándole el cuaderno a Sasuke en su pupitre.

\- Tú también irás, maldito. - Sasuke solo rodó los ojos y guardó su libreta.

\- Hn.

Naruto se giró en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos, un sentimiento pesado invadiendo su estómago. Tragó saliva con fuerza.

De lejos podía escuchar que las conversaciones ruidosas pasaban a segundo plano, y un pitido molesto sonaba en sus oídos. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo terrible sucedería en aquella visita a la casa embrujada, y no estaba preparado mentalmente para lidiar con ello.

ᄽὁȍ ̪ őὀᄿ

_31 de Octubre, 2020 6:47 PM_

El fatídico día de Halloween llegó, y aunque para Naruto era una gran festividad por las decoraciones y exorbitante cantidad de dulces, no sentía que pudiera sentirse emocionado de celebrar. Emprendió camino a la casa de Sasuke, que le quedaba de paso y se puso a mensajear con Kiba quien ya había llegado con Shikamaru y Chouji, y le comentaba que ya solo faltaban Sasuke y él. No tardó en llegar a la casa de su mejor amigo y juntos se encaminaron a la fiesta, Naruto conversaba hasta por los codos y Sasuke aportaba un "hn" de vez en cuando.

Por suerte la casa de Ino no estaba muy lejos y no tardaron mucho en arribar. Toda la casa estaba decorada con temática de Halloween, y se veía bastante profesional, como sacado de una película. La música se escuchaba con fuerza hasta la calle.

Kiba lo recibió en la entrada con un vaso de refresco y ron y de inmediato Naruto se unió a sus compañeros. Como prometió, su amigo iba de hombre lobo y la verdad le quedaba a la perfección con sus pronunciados caninos. La casa estaba a reventar de gente que no conocía, pero sabía que eran amigos de Ino de todos los clubes a los que pertenecía o de las clases extras que tomaba. Para llenar su estómago se sirvió un gran plato de comida de la mesa tipo buffet que había en la sala y siguió bebiendo su refresco, rellenándolo de soda o ron según fuera necesario.

\- Naruto. - la voz de Sai sonó ominosa detrás de él y casi lo hace tirar su plato de botanas. ¿Cómo hizo Sai para darse a escuchar con el estruendo de la música sin casi levantar la voz? Naruto no tenía ni idea. Se giró a mirarlo sin dejar de servirse comida y notó que vestía un traje tradicional hakama con una máscara de Tengu a un lado de la cara y una katana en la cintura. - ¿Listo para la prueba?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Naruto y éste se removió incómodo.

\- Apenas llegué Sai, no molestes. - sin esperar una respuesta sirvió más comida en su plato y se fue a buscar al bastardo que lo abandonó en cuanto llegaron con Kiba. Los encontró a ambos en otra habitación donde se habían juntado varias personas a jugar juegos de mesa con retos para los perdedores.

\- Eh Naruto, ven a jugar. El que pierde toma shots. Quiero ver cómo te pones ebrio. - Kiba jaló del brazo al rubio mientras se carcajeaba y los demás lo incluyeron en el juego sin pensarlo dos veces. Tomó asiento junto a Shikamaru al parecer disfrazado de Brock y quien parecía dormido a pesar del barullo de la fiesta. Chouji estaba del otro lado de Shikamaru, usando un traje de Chef con un cuchillo de mentiras clavado en la cabeza.

Así se fue el tiempo en la fiesta para Naruto; jugando juegos de mesa inventados con tal de embriagarse, comiendo botanas, dulces y galletas. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba bastante pasado de copas y el estrés de la prueba de valor se le había escapado del cuerpo. Incluso una falsa valentía lo invadía y lo preparaba para lo que la madrugada les tuviera listo.

Subieron todos a trompicones a la camioneta de Temari, vestida como Misty, quien se ofreció a llevarlos sólo porque su hermano menor Gaara quería ir. Shikamaru se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y conversaba quedamente con ella. Sasuke, Naruto y Sai, iban en los asientos siguientes, Rock Lee, Kiba y Chouji en los asientos después de ellos, y en la cajuela se encontraban Gaara como Chucky, Kankuro como cantante de Kiss y un muy enojado Neji, quien había sido arrastrado contra su voluntad y que de disfraz usaba un traje de Tae Kwon Do, justo como Rock Lee.

En todo el trayecto Naruto disfrutó de las galletas de su mochila, ofreciéndole de vez en cuando a Sasuke e ignorando a Sai.

La noche envolvía por completo a la ciudad, sólo unas pocas casas iluminaban la oscuridad con decoraciones de Halloween o lámparas de calle. El espacio entre las casas comenzó a aumentar más y más hasta que sólo había árboles rodeándolos. Mientras más avanzaban, se divisaba con mayor claridad la gran casa en el pequeño cerro más alejado de Konoha.

Cuando recién sucedió la masacre, la casa se volvió tan popular que seguido la gente entraba a robar lo poco que tenía, o a pasar la noche y hacer maldades. Tenían que poner patrullas 24/7 para evitar que los vándalos y raros hicieran de las suyas. Por suerte no duró mucho y el interés en la casa se enfocó más en la "leyenda" que la casa en sí. Aunque sí se registraron rituales, reuniones de cultos y pactos suicidas.

Al fin llegaron y Temari se detuvo apenas en la entrada. Los miró por el retrovisor esperando que se bajaran.

\- Hasta aquí llego yo, ustedes pueden seguir. - todos se miraron en silencio y finalmente bajaron del auto, entrando por el gran arco de cemento que adornaba el camino a la casa. Los árboles de alrededor se sacudían con fuerza por el viento, y una campana sonaba a lo lejos.

No tenía nada de luz que la iluminara, sólo la luna le daba un brillo tétrico. Ver la gran casa en persona pareció suficiente para quitarles la ebriedad a todos. Caminaron en grupo, sin separarse, inconscientemente intimidados por la fachada grisácea y agrietada de la gran casa. Se detuvieron a unos pocos metros del porche, que tenía una gran rampa en curva a cada lado de las escaleras. Naruto observó el gran edificio. Se veía muy alto, pero eso era probablemente por las rampas, dándole más altura para una mayor comodidad al subir y bajar pisos. Según había leído, la casa sólo tenía 3 pisos, pero fácil se veía como de 5.

Inspeccionó los huecos vacíos donde debían estar las ventanas, pero la oscuridad apenas le ayudó a vislumbrar algo. Parecía que alguien observaba desde uno de los grandes ventanales del último piso, pero Naruto no estaba seguro. El único indicador era la incomodidad de ser observado fijamente.

Cuando estaba por decir algo, un grito muy agudo resonó dentro, asustándolo a él y a Kiba, quienes pegaron un salto y se abrazaron. La puerta se abrió de golpe y unos niños de entre 10-12 años salieron gritando de la casa. Los ignoraron por completo y se montaron en sus bicicletas ocultas tras unos arbustos de la entrada. Partieron sin dejar de gritar - e incluso llorar - y pronto desaparecieron por el camino que ellos tomaron para llegar. Se quedaron mirando entre sí hasta que Naruto soltó a Kiba de golpe, acercándose a Sasuke y aclarándose la garganta como si nada.

\- Si bueno, ¿entraremos? - preguntó Kiba, aun mirando por donde huyeron los niños.

Sai dio un paso al frente sonriendo tétricamente.

\- Deberíamos ir en parejas. - sugirió. Naruto los contó a todos rápidamente. Se abrazó a Sasuke con fuerza y le apuntó a Sai con el dedo.

\- Somos nueve, ¡así que tú vas sólo! Pido a Sasuke. - el susodicho se lo intentó sacudir del brazo sin éxito y sólo suspiró.

\- Yo iré sólo. - habló Gaara. Su ropa de Chucky le daba un aspecto gracioso pero la cara que tenía daba escalofríos. Sobre todo, por su falta de cejas. - ¿Sólo debemos llegar al balcón del último piso no? Bien. - se encaminó sin esperar a nadie más y entró por la puerta, que seguía abierta de par en par.

Rock Lee y Neji se emparejaron en automático y se encaminaron a la casa siguiendo a Gaara, entrando mientras conversaban quedamente. Kiba y Chouji les siguieron, el primero girándose hacia Naruto y caminando en reversa sin dejar de ver al rubio. - ¡El último en llegar es una gallina! - gritó riéndose, se dio la vuelta y apresuró el paso. Pronto desaparecieron dentro de la oscuridad de la casa. Kankuro se encogió de hombros y los imitó, Sai siguiéndole el paso. Al final sólo quedaban Sasuke y Naruto. El pelinegro sacó su celular y encendió la linterna.

\- Vamos Naruto, quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible. - le dijo con voz seca. Naruto se soltó del pelinegro y sacó una linterna de su mochila, siguiendo a su amigo muy de cerca.

En cuanto Naruto cruzó la entrada, sintió como el ambiente se volvía más frío, como si la misma casa repeliera el calor. La noche no era precisamente fresca, sino más bien agradable con vientos repentinos, pero no helados. La habitación encerraba un frío extraño que sólo una casa abandonada puede tener. Todo estaba a oscuras, salvo por los ocasionales destellos de luz de sus amigos que inspeccionaban todas las habitaciones e ignorando por completo el objetivo de la prueba que los llevó hasta ahí. A lo lejos Naruto escuchó a Kiba aullar y luego reír ruidosamente.

Sasuke siguió de largo, de vez en cuando mirando a una habitación o a alguna otra cosa que llamara su atención, pero estaba claro que iba con el sólo propósito de terminar aquella fastidiosa actividad. Naruto sí se tomaba el tiempo, sin embargo, de ver todo lo que podía, intentado aprender sobre aquellos que debían de haber habitado aquella morada. No había muchas cosas, y si las había estaban en pésimo estado. Libreros vacíos y rotos, sillones sucios y rallados, unos pocos cuadros rasgados o grafiteados con pintura en aerosol. Palabras obscenas decoraban las paredes y el gran espejo sobre la chimenea estaba roto, trozos grandes decoraban el suelo. Naruto se quedó a observar la gran sala que, en otras condiciones pudo haber sido muy elegante. Miraba distraído el techo con manchas de humedad y pintura descarapelada cuando un suave pst pst llamó su atención. Sonó a su izquierda… por la chimenea. Se agachó a inspeccionarla de cerca, esperando ver algún animal, pero no encontró nada más que botellas vacías de cerveza o alcohol. Estaba por levantarse cuando ese mismo pst pst volvió a sonar, esta vez más fuerte y en una dirección al espejo por sobre la chimenea. Naruto apuntó con su linterna al espejo, sintiendo un suave suspiro en el rostro y casi suelta un grito al ver a alguien parado detrás suyo, salvo que se dio cuenta a tiempo de que se trataba del pelinegro.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de mirarte en el espejo? Estás peor que Ino. - Sasuke rodó los ojos y se giró sin esperar al rubio. El susodicho lo siguió de inmediato, creyendo escuchar nuevamente el pst pst, esta vez más tenue mientras más se alejaba.

\- Bastardo, no te aparezcas de la nada. Tu fea y pálida cara casi me mata de un infarto. - Sasuke lo ignoró y siguió caminando a la siguiente habitación, buscando la rampa que los llevaría al siguiente piso. - Además, no me tienes que hacer pst pst como si fuera un gato.

Sasuke se detuvo y lo miró alzando la ceja.

\- Estás alucinando. - Naruto se le quedó mirando, un escalofrío le puso la piel de gallina. Se rió nervioso y se rascó la nuca con su mano libre.

\- Si claro, lo que digas bastardo. - la nueva habitación era otro tipo de sala. Pero diferente. Parecía más bien un salón, con un sillón empolvado y acabado por animales o gente descuidada. Una alfombra que se veía café por todo el polvo y las manchas que adquirió con el tiempo. Un gran piano completamente roto; le faltaba una pata y estaba caído. Además de no contar con la totalidad de sus teclas, de las cuales las pocas que tenía ya se encontraban completamente amarillas. Había un gran cuadro que, si bien estaba pintarrajeado, mostraba a una familia. Naruto se acercó con su linterna y le apuntó. La mayoría tenía cabello negro y ojos grises que se veían muy cansados, llenos de ojeras. El único que destacaba era el muchacho en la silla de ruedas, con cabello blanco, los ojos verdes y una ligera sonrisa. Eran al menos unas 6 personas, contando al muchacho en silla de ruedas. Él era el único que sonreía, a diferencia de sus familiares quienes se veían muy estoicos.

\- Eh, Sasuke. ¿Qué se supone que les pasó? - preguntó Naruto sin dejar de mirar el cuadro. Sasuke se acercó e igualmente se quedó mirándolo.

\- Mi padre me dijo que mi tío Madara trabajó el caso cuando recién sucedió. Le llegó a contar que fue un caso bastante controversial y complicado. No tenían realmente muchas pruebas sobre lo sucedido, excepto que todos habían muerto en accidentes trágicos cuando la casa estaba en plena construcción. Hubo rumores de que las muertes fueron orquestadas por parte de otra familia, pero nunca encontraron evidencia para esto. Los últimos en morir fueron el chico en la silla y su padre. - guardó silencio un momento y después continuó, esta vez con voz baja. - El chico se cayó desde el último piso. Después de eso, el padre se suicidó.

Naruto quedó boquiabierto, realmente él no sabía nada de lo sucedido excepto que toda la familia murió trágicamente. Después de lo que Sasuke dijo, Naruto dio una pequeña oración por sus almas y siguió recorriendo la casa. Para subir al siguiente piso tomaron una clase de rampa circular que subía no muy empinada en forma de caracol. Estaban por llegar cuando Naruto se tropezó y notó sus agujetas desabrochadas. Sasuke le rodó los ojos y siguió, mientras el rubio se agachaba a abrochárselas lo más rápido que podía dejando su linterna en el suelo, apuntando a sus pies. Sentía una tensión en el cuerpo inexplicable, como si se estuviera preparando para pelear o salir corriendo. Antes de acabar y levantarse, su linterna empezó a parpadear y sintió como si alguien exhalara en su cuello un aliento helado. Se le paró el cabello de la nuca en punta y casi da un brinco, pero se contuvo. Se manoteó el cuello como si fuera una mosca zumbándole y se levantó rápidamente a seguir los pasos de su amigo. Su corazón latía como loco y estaba sudando frío.

El pst pst de antes lo volvió a escuchar, esta vez detrás de él, como si lo siguiera, y después un chirrido metálico que se acercaba lentamente. No se atrevió a mirar y siguió, apretando su lámpara entre las manos con fuerza y casi corriendo ciegamente con tal de alejarse de esos ruidos que lo seguían. Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado y ya ni siquiera escuchaba a sus amigos hacer bromas o gritar como cuando recién entraron. La poca luz de la linterna apenas alumbraba los rincones más oscuros de ese piso, y parecía un laberinto de habitaciones vacías. Naruto vagó entrando y saliendo de los cuartos sin quedarse mucho tiempo pues sentía que cada vez que entraba algo lo observaba desde adentro, poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso. Todas las habitaciones tenían puertas corredizas y la mayoría estaban abiertas. Tenía la sensación de que si entraba por completo a alguna habitación, la puerta se cerraría detrás suyo atrapándolo por completo.

\- ¡Sasuke! - susurró fuertemente. El bastardo no podía estar tan lejos. Antes de siquiera poder pronunciar nuevamente el nombre de su amigo, escuchó el suyo. Alguien lo llamaba suavemente, casi en un susurro. Se giró hacia el origen del sonido y divisó a lo lejos una habitación más, que aún no inspeccionaba. Una sombra moviéndose dentro del cuarto le llamó la atención, como si algo se moviera contra la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana de la recámara. Estaba por entrar a la habitación cuando escuchó la voz de Sasuke en la otra dirección. Su lámpara seguía apuntando a la habitación, pero ahora parpadea intermitentemente. Se dio la vuelta por completo para escapar y con suerte, encontrar a Sasuke, cuando sintió que lo jalaban de la mochila. Casi se cae hacia atrás por la fuerza, pero alcanzó a mantener el equilibrio lanzándose al frente y cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Se sacó la mochila de la espalda de un tirón y la arrojó contra el suelo violentamente, alejándose a gatas de ella.

\- Naruto. - esta vez un grito sí se le escapó de la boca. Sasuke había aparecido de la dirección a la que iba y lo miraba raro. - ¿Por qué tiras tu mochila al suelo?

\- Yo… eh, ¿creí que tenía una araña? - terminó preguntando. Apuntó con su lámpara a la mochila y ésta no se veía diferente o sospechosa. Se apresuró a tomarla y seguir a Sasuke de cerca. Este solo rodó los ojos y regresó por donde venía. Naruto, sin embargo, antes de que se fuera por completo de ese lugar, se giró a observar nuevamente la habitación en la que había visto la sombra, pero esta se encontraba con la puerta cerrada.

Tragó saliva con fuerza.

Por suerte para Naruto, Sasuke había encontrado la rampa que daba al siguiente y último piso. Ya se escuchaban las voces de sus amigos y Naruto se tranquilizó, bajando la guardia. Se descolgó la mochila para buscar otra galleta que le calmara los retortijones de miedo, pero notó la falta de su llavero favorito de rana.

\- ¡Gamakichi! - vociferó el rubio aterrado. - Sasuke, perdí a Gamakichi, noooo.

Sasuke lo miró sin perturbarse. - Seguro cuando lanzaste tu mochila se cayó, idiota. - Naruto lo miró mal, con un puchero en los labios. Sasuke rodó los ojos. - Ve por él, te espero.

Naruto se rio nervioso y tartamudeó. - Yo, e-eh, no-no sé… es que, y-y si...- Sasuke se apretó el puente de la nariz exasperado y se giró por donde llegaron.

\- Yo iré, quédate aquí. - dijo desapareciendo por la rampa nuevamente en dirección al segundo piso.

Naruto hizo caso, y no planeaba moverse hasta encontrarse con Sasuke de nuevo. Apuntaba con su linterna a todos lados, iluminando la oscuridad de la casa. Muchas habitaciones se encontraban ligeramente iluminadas por la luz de luna, pero no era suficiente para los más recónditos escondrijos de esa gran casa. Una habitación llamó su atención, se veía como si alguien estuviera viendo por la ventana. La ventana en la que había creído ver a alguien desde que recién llegaron al lugar. Se acercó, creyendo reconocer el cabello largo y la ropa blanca parecida a la de Neji, pero pronto notó que aquella persona no era Neji y además levitaba. No, no levitaba. Se suspendía unos cuantos centímetros por sobre el suelo, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada a la derecha. No entró al cuarto, pero con su linterna iluminó la espalda del individuo y pudo ver una cuerda atada alrededor de su cuello. La bisagra que le sujetaba comenzó a chillar y el cuerpo giró lentamente. Las manos de Naruto que sostenían la linterna temblaban, apenas apuntando al cuerpo. Sus pies parecían pegados al suelo y sus oídos zumbaban con el latir de su corazón. No podía moverse y finalmente el cuerpo giró por completo dejando que Naruto observará el rostro pálido y los ojos sin vida. Se cubrió la boca con la mano y gritó con fuerzas, huyendo de la habitación caminando con torpeza en cualquier dirección para alejarse de aquella imagen quemada en sus retinas.

Escuchaba como decían su nombre en un susurro y cada vez más fuerte en una voz que no reconocía mientras intentaba sin éxito encontrar a sus amigos, la luz de su lámpara parpadeaba y el chirrido metálico que lo seguía en la rampa ahora lo perseguía por los pasillos. A lo lejos escuchó una maldición en una voz que creyó reconocer y sin pensarlo siguió el sonido. Se encontró a Kiba con una cara de tal susto que sus facciones estaban completamente desfiguradas. Los ojos dilatados y la boca entreabierta como queriendo decir algo.

\- ¡Kiba!, Kiba, ¿qué pasó? ¿qué tienes? - Naruto se olvidó de su propia experiencia al ver a su amigo en tal estado y cuando al fin el susodicho lo miró, sólo apuntó con el dedo a la esquina de la habitación frente a él. Naruto volteó lentamente pero no pudo ver nada.

\- Naruto… amigo, te juro que ahí había alguien. He visto a alguien, lo juro. - explicaba Kiba. Naruto asintió, creyéndole de inmediato.

\- Te creo, he visto a alguien también. - los dos se miraron y se congelaron al mismo tiempo al escuchar una risa rasposa en dirección de la esquina previamente apuntada. Ninguno se atrevió a mirar y ambos se echaron a correr, cada uno en dirección diferente. Naruto se fue a la derecha, lejos de donde ya había visto el cadáver colgado y Kiba ingenuamente se fue en esa dirección.

Siguió corriendo y apretó la velocidad cuando unas pisadas que marcaban su ritmo empezaron a sonar detrás de él, persiguiéndolo. Se la pasó tratando de huir dando vueltas por la gran casa, pasando de una habitación a otra casi a ciegas con su lámpara parpadeante, su corazón lo sentía en la garganta palpitando con fuerza, escalofríos recorrían su espalda como si alguien lo estuviera tocando y por más que huía la sensación que lo inundaba no menguaba. Se decidió a hacerse bolita en una esquina, detrás de una gran caja de madera, esperando que lo que fuera que lo seguía perdiera interés en él. Dejó de respirar y apagó su lámpara. Las pisadas sonaron fuertemente cerca de él, moviéndose pesadamente y con lentitud, rodeándolo hasta finalmente detenerse. Pasaron unos segundos en los que Naruto casi se ahoga, pero finalmente las pisadas se alejaron, cada vez escuchándose más lejanas y sólo en ese momento se atrevió a respirar una gran bocanada de aire. Aun así, no se atrevió a mover un músculo o hacer algún ruido.

Esperó y esperó, deseando que alguien fuera por él, pero nunca ocurrió. Ni Sasuke. Ni Kiba. Nadie lo buscaba. Encendió su lámpara, la cuál por suerte ya no parpadeaba. Iluminó rápidamente el lugar donde estaba buscando la salida y se fue en cuclillas tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre en un susurro urgente y a lo lejos localizó a Sasuke, quien estaba parado alumbrando una habitación con su celular.

\- ¡Sasuke! - llamó Naruto levantándose de golpe y lanzándose contra el pelinegro completamente aliviado. - Que bien que sigues vivo, creí que había sido el único sobreviviente. - Sasuke no se rió o lo insultó ante su comentario y cuando el rubio se alejó para observarlo notó que su piel de por sí pálida, se encontraba completamente blanca, casi traslúcida. - ¿Viste… algo?

El susodicho negó con la cabeza, pero Naruto no se lo tragó. Sasuke levantó la mano mostrándole el llavero recuperado que Naruto había perdido y este lo tomó encantado agradeciéndole en un susurro. Sin perder más el tiempo se encaminaron a buscar a los demás.

Ya podían escuchar a sus amigos en la parte más alejada de ese piso y apuraron el paso para llegar. El chirrido metálico de antes volvió a sonar detrás de Naruto y este apretó el paso, tomando la mano de Sasuke sin pensarlo. El pelinegro ni se inmutó y en cambio le dio un apretón reconfortante.

Sin perder el tiempo llegaron al gran balcón principal, donde se encontraban sus amigos a excepción de Gaara, Kiba y Chouji.

\- Hasta que llegan. - reclamó Neji.

-Hn. - dijo Sasuke inexpresivo y desviando la mirada, aún sin soltar la mano del rubio. Neji no comentó nada al respecto. Sai ya no contaba con su tétrica sonrisa, sólo estaba cruzado de brazos a un lado de Kankuro quien se mostraba bastante preocupado. Se dirigió a los recién llegados.

\- Chicos, ¿no vieron a Gaara? Fue el primero en entrar y no ha llegado. Tampoco lo he visto.

Naruto negó y antes de poder preguntarle a Sasuke, Kiba y Chouji llegaron corriendo.

\- ¡Al fin, maldita sea! - Kiba se lanzó al suelo y abrazo los pies de la primera persona que vio, siendo esta Neji.

\- Amigos, nos estábamos preocupando por su bienestar. ¿Encontraron algún problema al llegar hasta aquí? - preguntó Rock Lee consternado.

\- ¿Problema? Un maldito fantasma es lo que encontramos. - gritó Chouji asustado y mirando a todos lados. Kiba asintió enérgicamente, todavía a los pies de Neji hasta que este se lo sacudió violentamente.

\- Tuve suerte de reencontrarme con Chouji, sino algo malo me habría sucedido. - lloriqueaba Kiba levantándose del suelo. Naruto no lo dudó para nada. Y siguió buscando con la mirada a Gaara a través de la oscuridad. Un sonido de celular le llamó la atención y se giró, observando a Neji contestar una llamada con un simple Diga.

\- Creo que es Gaara. Dice que salgamos de inmediato. - comentó serio, aun con el teléfono al oído. Todos se miraron y casi en sincronía se fueron corriendo del balcón, entrando nuevamente a la casa y buscando la rampa para bajar. Todos estaban medio perdidos y no lograban ubicarse, corriendo como gallinas descabezadas.

\- ¡Esperen! - gritó Neji deteniendo a todos. - No se separen buscando la salida, debemos mantenernos juntos. - se giró y silenciosamente los demás lo siguieron de cerca. No tardaron en llegar a la rampa y antes de que pudieran bajar al segundo piso un gran estruendo sonó detrás de ellos, seguido de un grito de agonía. Todos mandaron al carajo las instrucciones de Neji y se echaron a correr como si el diablo les pisara los talones. Que bien podría ser el caso.

Detrás de ellos se empezaron a escuchar pasos correr pesadamente y Kiba soltó un grito con una maldición.

\- No de nuevo. - escuchó Naruto decir a Kankuro.

El recorrido a la salida parecía eterno hasta que finalmente se vislumbró la gran puerta que seguía abierta. Gaara los miraba desde afuera, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión bastante diferente a su máscara inexpresiva. Antes de que pudieran salir, la puerta se cerró con fuerza, lo último que vieron: la expresión atónita de Gaara. Todos se pusieron a gritar y a golpear la puerta con fuerza retorciendo los picaportes para abrirla sin éxito alguno. Las pisadas ya no se escuchaban, pero un sonido bastante desconcertante los rodeaba, como si algo estuviera diciendo en voz muy deteriorada una continua letanía de "aah".

\- ¡¿Quién me tocó?! - preguntó Kiba histérico. Nadie le hizo caso, cada uno enfocado en la desagradable experiencia que vivían. Neji se agarraba su coleta larga entre las manos y Rock Lee tenía posición de Tae Kwon Do preparado para atacar a la nada.

Naruto fue jalado de la mochila de nuevo, pero esta vez con una fuerza descomunal que lo hizo caer y golpearse con fuerza en la cabeza. Alguien que no reconoció se asomó por encima mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. Lo desorientado del golpe no le permitió enfocar la vista, pero logró sentir como lo levantaban de las manos y una vez de pie alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Kiba que lo llamaba por su nombre.

\- ¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien? – preguntaba preocupado una y otra vez. Naruto asintió aún algo confundido mientras se sobaba la nuca. Todo lo escuchaba muy lejano, como si estuviera bajo el agua. Miró a Sasuke que junto con Kankuro aún intentaban abrir la puerta y se acercó a ayudar.

Finalmente, una patada desde afuera de Gaara logró abrirla asustando a todos y tumbándolos hacia atrás por la fuerza. No perdieron el tiempo en arrastrarse a la salida antes de que las puertas se cerraran de nuevo.

Una vez afuera Kiba y Naruto se tiraron al suelo, todos soltando un suspiro colectivo.

\- ¿Por qué carajos te saliste, Gaara? - preguntó Kankuro acercándose a su hermano. Gaara lo miró y apuntó a la casa.

\- La ouija me dijo que me fuera. - respondió simplemente.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritaron todos al unísono, menos Sasuke.

\- Encontré una ouija en el segundo piso y se empezó a mover sola formando las palabras: fuera, vete, muere. Así que decidí salirme. Les intenté llamar, pero me mandaba a buzón.

Revisaron sus teléfonos y ninguno tenía señal.

\- Dices que te mandó a buzón, pero Neji si recibió tu llamada. - comentó Naruto confundido; la cabeza aún le daba vueltas.

Neji asintió y mostró su teléfono, en este se registraba un número desconocido que recientemente le había llamado. Gaara alzó su inexistente ceja, incrédulo.

\- Sólo intenté llamar a Naruto, Rock Lee y Kankuro. – Todos se quedaron estupefactos.

\- Estoy completamente seguro de que escuché tu voz en el teléfono. – aseguró Neji con convicción.

\- ¿Estás de joda? ¿Me quieres decir que algún fantasma le llamó a Neji para sacarnos de la casa? - preguntó exaltado Kiba, exagerando sus palabras con los movimientos de sus manos.

\- O para salvarnos. - dijo Sai seriamente. Todos lo miraron incrédulos.

\- Salvados o no, vámonos de aquí. - sugirió Kankuro ya caminando hacia el vehículo de Temari. Todos lo siguieron sin rechistar, escuchando como la casa crujía con el fuerte viento con un último escalofrío recorriendo sus espaldas. Naruto dio una última mirada a la casa, su vista nublándose momentáneamente. El arrepentimiento de haber aceptado esa dichosa prueba lo inundaba. Hubiera preferido mil veces conformarse con su "aburrida" rutina de ir a pedir dulces después de la fiesta de Ino, en lugar de haber experimentado los horrores de aquella casa maldita.

Temari los recibió con muchas preguntas, pero nadie se animaba a detallar mucho lo que habían vivido, por miedo a volverlo más real. Shikamaru los miraba suspicaz por el retrovisor y la palidez en el rostro de sus amigos le confirmó la sospecha de que algo terrible habían vivido. Agradecía que no lo hubieran obligado a participar.

El camino a sus casas fue en silencio, Temari les hizo el favor de llevar a la mayoría a sus casas, excepto Naruto, Kiba y Neji, que se iban a quedar en casa de Sasuke a ver películas. O al menos ese plan tenían.

ᄽὁȍ ̪ őὀᄿ

_1 de Noviembre, 2020 1:32 AM_

Sus rostros taciturnos no cambiaban, cada uno metido en sus cavilaciones aun procesando todo lo que habían presenciado. Ya se encontraban con pijamas y reunidos en la gran sala de la mansión Uchiha. El televisor mostraba de fondo la película de Halloween, pero nadie prestaba atención. Kiba fue el primero en romper el silencio.

\- Deberíamos hablar de lo que sucedió, ¿no? - preguntó sin mirar a nadie. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, aún algo escéptico a todo lo sucedido en aquella casa.

\- Pero...bueno, ¿fue nuestra imaginación verdad? Un truco de nuestra mente por la sugestión de lo tenebroso y eso. - dijo Naruto, como esperanzado. La punzada de dolor en la cabeza lo hizo desistir de esa teoría, pero quería aferrarse a algo que le permitiera mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba.

\- Por más que me gustaría aceptar eso Naruto, cada uno vivió algo diferente dentro de esa casa. No fue un truco ni nada parecido. - Neji tomó su larga cabellera en sus manos y tragó saliva. - Alguien me acarició el cabello varias veces cuando estaba con Lee… eso no puede ser sólo imaginación.

\- ¿Sólo te acariciaron el cabello? ¡A MI ME PERSIGUIÓ UNA SEÑORA RIENDO COMO LOCA! Y me agarraron de las piernas cuando intentábamos salir. - Kiba se cubrió la cara con las manos temblorosas, tratando de calmar su respiración agitada. Recordarlo de nuevo le causaba un terrible pavor.

Naruto tragó saliva y se frotó las manos sudorosas.

\- Mejor no lo mencionemos más, ya pasó. Estamos bien y no volveremos nunca más a ese lugar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron acabar la noche sin su maratón de películas de terror. Kiba y Neji armaron sus camas en los sofás a los lados de la sala, paralelamente a la televisión. Naruto y Sasuke compartiendo el sillón cama de la sala y sin hacer comentario alguno todos se cubren hasta el cuello con las sábanas y cierran los ojos.

Conciliar el sueño es bastante difícil para cada uno, pero finalmente la sala se llena de suaves ronquidos o palabras murmuradas entre sueños. Naruto se remueve inquieto al principio, frunciendo el ceño y murmurando casi imperceptiblemente. Se queda acostado bocarriba y suspira largamente. Su cuerpo se empieza a tensar y su sueño pronto se transforma en pesadilla, las imágenes vistas en la casa lo atacan sin control y no puede dejar de verlas en repetición dentro de su cabeza. Hace lo posible por despertar hasta que logra abrir los ojos. La oscuridad de la sala lo recibe con una energía que zumba casi con vida propia. Naruto sabe que hay otra cosa ahí, algo malo.

Su cuerpo está paralizado por lo que no puede mover ni un dedo. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Kiba roncando en su sofá. Neji se encuentra en su bolsa de dormir en el sofá del otro lado y Sasuke duerme a su izquierda sin hacer movimiento alguno. El crujir del suelo de madera lo pone paranoico y trata de mirar a todos lados. Divisa una sombra negra en la esquina de la habitación, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Con más fuerza, Naruto intenta moverse o gritar, sin éxito alguno. La sombra inmóvil comienza a avanzar hacia él y el rubio cierra los ojos con fuerza, el terror estruja su estómago y escucha a su corazón latir como loco en sus oídos. Empieza a recitar las oraciones que aprendió de niño con la esperanza de que todo termine, pero sólo empeoran las cosas. La sombra se acerca tanto a él que se le sube encima; Naruto siente una gran presión sobre el pecho que cada vez le dificulta más el respirar. Puede reconocer la forma de dos manos deslizarse a su cuello hasta apretar con fuerza su garganta. Abre la boca, indefenso y sin emitir sonido alguno.

Con todas sus fuerzas intenta mover alguna parte de su cuerpo hasta que finalmente su cuerpo responde y se gira con violencia a la derecha, cayendo del colchón al suelo y despertando por completo de golpe. Se lleva las manos a la garganta y toma grandes bocanadas de aire, el pánico aun recorriendo su cuerpo.

Cuando se calma un poco y está dispuesto a irse a la cama de nuevo, nota que su cuello está cubierto. Se mira y lleva su disfraz de Spider Man. Se toca el pecho y las piernas incrédulo sintiendo la familiar textura de la tela de su disfraz. Está seguro de que tenía un pijama cuando se fue a la cama.

Después de unos segundos cae en cuenta que el suelo bajo él no es de madera como el de la sala de Sasuke. Es de cemento. Una brisa helada le pone la piel de gallina y abriendo los ojos horrorizado nota que está de nuevo en la casa Kaguya. Completamente a oscuras. La puerta abierta delante de él. Sus amigos se encuentran afuera gritando su nombre, Sasuke corre hacía la casa con el rostro deformado por la preocupación y antes de que pueda llegar, las puertas se cierran frente a él.

Lo último que se escucha dentro de la casa, es un grito desgarrador.

**¿FIN?**

**Author's Note:**

> Kirigakure: Aldea de la niebla sangrienta. Se encuentra en el País del Agua.
> 
> Agradecimientos: Especialmente a mi beta AK, que fue de gran ayuda para corregir todos mis errores ortográficos y en los tiempos (cambiaba de presente a pasado y viceversa), etc. A mi amigo RobotoAlex, que me habló de Phasmophobia y me introdujo a ese gran jueo de terror.
> 
> Ese final lo dejo a interpretación del lector ;)


End file.
